Where's Missy?
by glockengeek
Summary: Nearly 200 years after Alice's last visit to wonderland, her great, great, great grand child, Melissa Kingsley, looses her little sister when trickortreating, and instead chases a rabbit. Curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction made him smile. Tea?
1. Chapter 1

Nearly 200 years later in England

"Hurry up, Missy!" Melissa's sister, Annie, yelled, "Just 'cause you're a big ol' teenie don't mean you can't enjoy Halloween." Missy rolled her eyes and ran to catch up to her 9 year old sister. She was nearly 6 years older, and if she wasn't getting paid twenty bucks to babysit Annie she wouldn't be out here, at night, trick-or-treating with her little sister, no, she'd be at a Halloween party with her friends. Everyone would look at her awesome 18th century royal maiden costume, and she would be eating pumpkin cake, instead of walking her feet off chasing after Daphne from Scooby-Doo.

"Just wait at the next house Annie," She called. She brushed her golden curls out of her face and walked faster. Just another hour and she'd be back at home, and she can at least make the last few hours of Rachel's Halloween party. By the time Missy got to the house, her sister ran through the sliver of a forest to the other block.

"Wait! Don't go there!" Missy yelled, as she started to chase after her sister.

"But Lizzie's over there! I have to see Lizzie!"

"Annie, wait!" And then suddenly she ran to the other direction. "Lizzie! Stop walking away!" As Missy turned around she tripped over a branch. When she looked up, she couldn't see Annie anywhere. So she got up and brushed herself off. "Annie!" She yelled. She looked over at the lights of the houses. _Goodbye 20 bucks._ She thought. Just as she was going to keep walking, she saw a rabbit run by.

"Woah!" Missy whispered. _That's rare._ The rabbit stopped in front of her, and seemed to look at her. Then it pulled out a watch and looked at it for a moment, and started running off again.

_Am I hallucinating?_

"How curious."

Of course her family was famous for being curious. Her great, great, great grandfather expanded his trading company halfway across the world, and her great, great grandmother had expanded the trade to china. Even her own grandmother, who was at home, helping mother hand out candy, seemed mad. Both of them.

Without her senses, she started running towards the rabbit, who kept looking back and quickened it's pace. Once it looked like it hid a smile.

Once she'd caught up, he jumped into an oversized rabbit hole. _Must have a big family._ She bent over and looked down at the rabbit hole. She couldn't see the rabbit, in fact she couldn't see where the ground was. She lowered her head and extended her hand, and when she couldn't find any ground, she tried to put her grip back on the ground she could see. But she lost her grip.

Missy fell down the rabbit hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Missy screamed in fright. Where's the ground? When do I hit it? The feeling of falling seemed like it would never leave her gut.

_**Clunk! **_

There it is. It was unusually cold and smooth. She opened her eyes, and saw a dim light above her. She could see trees, the moon. She noticed the unusual sound of classical music. She stood up, and noticed what she was standing on a piano.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to stand on a piano? Especially while one plays it." The music stopped to the sound of a girl no younger than 12, who had strawberry blonde hair longer than her shoulder, and big aqua eyes. Missy took in the mad little girl, who wore stripped, black and white tights, a green skirt, and a tie-dyed t-shirt, with matching flip-flops, and a tiny top hat that didn't even fit her head.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I know who I am. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I asked the question first."

"Very odd. You do seem like yourself, you do have much muchness, but I can tell your different. Completely different, although this has happened before, but it turned out you were the same, but I can't tell what's missing. Yes, _who_ _are you_?" The girl asked.

"Please, I don't like talking to strangers," Missy said.

"Fine." The girl stood up, And stepped up to Missy, and looked up.

"I am Givianna, now tell me who you are." She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Missy Kingsley," She said slowly. Givianna started laughing.

"What?" Missy asked. "What a funny name! Missy! Like, 'get over here right now, missy!'"

" I don't see what's so funny," Missy said, annoyed. "What's funny? What is hilarious!" Givianna sat down and kept laughing.

"Don't mind her, she's crazy. Almost mad, as it seems. I've almost dropped her off at a tea party and almost left her there," said another voice. A bird flew up to the piano, startling Missy. As it settled down, she saw it was a penguin.

"I say she is mad. A crazy mixture of easily distracted and overly orderly, with a huge twist of odd thinking."

"Wait a minute," Missy said. "The first thing I'm surprised about is that you can talk. Penguins can't fly!"

"Well why not?" The penguin cocked her eye, "All the penguins I know do. In fact, I'm the only penguin I know."

"Penguins can fly, silly!" Giavanna said, "I see them do it all the time!" Then she started laughing again.

"Besides, it the only way to get up here! I like to stay by the ol' book case."

Giavanna added, "She's a book-_bird!"_ And started giggling again. Missy looked over the edge and saw she was floating above , well, a lot of random things. Bookshelves, tables, candles. The piano tipped over and she fell again.

"Wheee!" Giavanna yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Giavanna yelled, as she jumped into the air and fell through the air just above Missy. While falling many things almost hit her. A trumpet, a giant book, a coffee mug. Soon many chains of things were surrounding her.

"Grab onto a ribbon!" Giavanna told Missy. Missy looked up at Giavanna, who grabbed a chain of a hanging chandelier. Missy looked down and grabbed the chain nearest to her. She couldn't hold on to it so she slid down and came to a stop as she landed on a giant clock. Giavanna jumped from her rope to another, and another, till she got to Missy's. Once she did the clock made loud ticking noises, so loud as angry groans. "Oops! Can't hold the both of us!" And then there was a popping sound. Just as the clock started to fall Giavanna jumped to another chain.

Missy grabbed ahold of the chain tightly, and closed her eyes. The feeling of falling went on forever, and the ticking noises got loud, and soon it was a blur and echo of ticking, and eventually it sounded like a voice. The falling stopped.

"It's absolutely her!"

"Likely not, rabbit. She would never wear make-up. Ha-choo! Her hair is too short."

"Ah-h! I've looked into this. Apparently the humans in her world shorten their hair when it gets too long."

"Ridiculous. Ha-choo! Who in their right minds would do that?"

"And you call yourself a duchess, Cascinda. You're not as close to the fashion trends as you think you are."

"I should very much rip your tail off. Ha-choo! (Ugh, I need more pepper.)"

"High-tempered."

"Now, rabbit-ha-choo! Rabbit-"

Missy started to open her eyes. Who in the world would be called Rabbit? Then she opened her eyes to a white rabbit with a black coat on, staring down at her. Another teenager, probably 18 years old, wearing royal clothes of the 1800s, although quite odd clothes, for it looked like she was wearing two dresses, a green one with a slightly transparent, but tattered one over it, and a bright blue belt, and wore very long yellow gloves and blue boots. This all matched her black, straight hair that goes to the lower back, because black matches everything, and had a tiny green tiara, crooked although, on her head.

"Alice?" The rabbit said. Missy knew now. This was definitely a dream.

In a dream it doesn't matter what you do, because when you wake up you'll be in the exact same spot, and only have dreamt for a while, and nothing can hurt you, at least in real life.

"I'm sorry, my name is Missy. Where am I?" Missy asked. The rabbit widened his eyes and looked up.

"I told you so," The teen said. Then she sneezed. The rabbit turned back to Missy.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, positive. Now where am I?" Missy asked, a little annoyed.

The Duchess looked over at the rabbit, and whispered, "maybe we should – ha-choo! - take her to the Queen. Ha-choo!" The rabbit shook his head, "No, Chez first, he'll sort things out."

"If you want that, then I say – ha-choo! - absolin."

"Absolin isn't here anymore, stupid duchess."

"Fine, Chez then. And make it snappy. Ha-choo! I don't like her in my kitchen. It's quite rude of her to just fall in here, uninvited. You too. Once I'm done with my stew, I expect you to not be here so I don't have to share it. Now if you will excuse me, I need to add more- Ha-choo! – pepper to my stew."

"I understand your like of stew. Don't worry, we'll be gone."

Missy sat up, and looked around. She was in a garden, a giant, green one with many herbs and flowers, but, as the duchess said, there was furniture everywhere, especially stoves, pots, and tables.

"Ha-choo!" Missy sneezed. Her nose tickled, there was too much pepper.

She noticed that the Duchess was putting in so much pepper in her stew. She sneezed, shook her head, and added more.

"Why do you use so much pepper?" She asked. The rabbit shook his head.

"Who doesn't? Pepper is the key ingredient. But you don't have enough until you can't bear any more of it."

"_What?_"

"_HA-CHOO!"_ The duchess sneezed. "Ah, that's enough pepper, now."

Missy sneezed again.

The rabbit took her hand and dragged her away from the garden. "Follow me."

Missy didn't move. "I'm not going _anywhere_ until I know where I am."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine, at least let me get you to my garden," the rabbit said. He pulled her over to a nearby rose bush. "Here we are, my garden. Now you know where we are. Actually, we used to be in the Duchess's kitchen," the rabbit explained.

"That still doesn't help me, at all." Was Missy's reply.

"You can call where you are whatever you like, but one person you need to know is the Cheshire Cat. He should be around her somewhere," the rabbit said, looking around, "whether scratching his claws on my trees, he does hang around the duchess a lot, though, he could be in the forest, or he's at a tea party."

Missy thought a moment, "I do like tea," she said.

"Fine, than to the party we go, although I must warn you, their mad," The rabbit said. He started hopping towards the forest, "hurry up, now," he held out his pocket watch and tapped it, "don't want to be late you know!" When Missy caught up to him, she asked, "What do you mean by 'they're mad?' I don't think having tea with mad people is safe."

The rabbit looked at her, "oh, it's completely unsafe."

"What? But I don't want to be around mad people!"  
"Well, I'm mad, they're mad, your mad."

Missy started getting frustrated, "I'm not mad."

"Oh, don't worry about admitting it. _**We're all mad here.**_"

_I don't like this place anymore, I wish I could wake up, so something bad doesn't happen. But then again, nothing can hurt me, so I guess it's ok. I wonder if the time your in a dream changes the time your asleep. I hope my sister is OK…_

Then Missy noticed she was still walking, but the rabbit wasn't walking with her.

"Rabbit?" She asked. Everywhere she looked, the rabbit wasn't there, she was in the forest, all alone. How scary.

"Finally! Your back. You don't know how lonely it's been since you left!" A cat appeared out of the air, right above her. The odd thing: he was… smiling.

"I didn't know cats could smile," Missy said, smiling to herself.

The cat's expression saddened, "so it's true. You aren't her."

"There's been some debate about that, but I'm pretty sure they are confused with one of my great great great grandmothers."

"I told the rabbit to check what time it is so he wouldn't be late. That rabbit…" The cat shook his head and smiled, as he turned upside down, "So what is your name?" The cat asked.

"Missy."

"Ah, and I suppose the rabbit wanted you to come to me? I do know a lot. Although I don't like getting caught up in politics."

Missy hesitated, "well, I don't know why I'm here, but I just want to get back."

"Oh, to get back. What a quarrel."

Missy shuddered, "Is there no way to get back?" The cat disappeared and landed on her shoulder, "no, there are many ways to get back, but most of them are almost impossible, or have already been used. You could get a fairy, but they are nearly extinct. You won't find one out in public, that's for sure."

"Then what do I do?" She asked.

"I was on my way to a tea party, would you like to come with me?" He asked.

"Well, I do like tea, but I'm afraid to go there."

The cat disappeared, again, and started walking in front of her, "and why is that?"

"The rabbit said that they would be mad."

"Oh, they won't be mad," Ches said, "they already are. I'm mad you know. What kind of creature shakes it's tale when it's mad, and growls when it's happy?"

"Umm… a cat. And it's called purring, not growling."

Ches muttered to himself, "that's exactly what Alice said," and he spoke louder, "Ah! Here we are!"

And before Missy knew it, they were at a forest, and down a hill there was a crooked old house, and a tea party set up right in front. The cat disappeared and sat in a chair down by the hill. Missy started walking down to the set up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, everybody," Chessur said as he appeared in a spare chair.

"Chess!" Mallyumkin (sorry if I spelled it wrong… ) , the hare and the hatter himself were delighted at their new, (yet unexpected) guest. (He did pop up from time to time, who really cared?)

"Welcome to the tea party! You didn't RSVP, but that's perfectly alright! You're late, though." Tarrence, the hatter, who held up his old, stained watch, to prove his point.

"I'm terribly sorry," Chess said, although he held up some tea and drank it nevertheless, "but I ran into a lost traveler."

"How curious!" The hare said, holding up his crumpet he was about to eat. "Crumpet…" He said, distracted.

"Curious indeed," Mally said.

"Anyway, I've come up with a terribly great idea for a new hat for the Queen, I was thinking, a bonnet! I blue one, it would look lovely!" Hatter said.

"Very!" Chess agreed.

"GIRL!" The hare yelped, looking at Missy from far away. Tarrence looked at the girl and gave a slight smile. "Look who's here!" He shouted with joy.

"Wait, hatter!" Chess yelled.

"It's been so long! You're terribly late! You were supposed to be here months ago! What kept you?"

"But hatter!" Chess said.

The hatter got up and walked towards Missy, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a seat.

"Please, have a crumpet and some tea!" He said, shoving a cup at her. Missy slowly picked up her crumpet and started chewing on it.

"I guess that rabbit wasn't kidding," Missy muttered to herself.

"Nothing's really changed the last time you were here," the hatter went on.

"May I interrupt, please, Tarrence?" The Cat quickly said. The hatter sighed, his eyes darkening a bit, "What, Chess?"

"That's not… who you think it is."

The hatter frowned at this, and thought, he became frustrated. He turned back to Missy. He looked at her, and studied her closely.

"You're not Alice, are you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, no, and I really don't understand any of this. But I have nothing else to do," Missy said, as she took a sip of hot tea.

"Ah! Too hot." She reached for a bottle of what she thought looked like water and started drinking.

"NO!" Everyone shouted. And before Missy knew it, everything around her was growing. Her clothes started coming loose. Her crumpet fell out of her hand. The hatter picked her up with her clothes, and made a smaller dress after ripping a part off.

"Hey, that's a perfectly good costume! I was going to wear that to a party!" She Her crumpet fell out of her hand. The hatter picked her up with her clothes, and made a smaller dress after ripping a part off.

"Hey, that's a perfectly good costume! I was going to wear that to a party!" She yelled.

"You did, and now your changing," he said. He took his hat off and placed her and the smaller dress inside. "Take those rags off and get changed," he said. Once she was done she pushed the hat off of her.

"Now, young missy, what's your name if it's not Alice?" Tarrence asked.

"Missy Kingsly, and I know which Alice your talking about. She was one of my great grandmothers, about 200 years old now, I'd say."

"So, she already died, then how come she's not here?" Mally asked.

"Something went terribly wrong here," the cat said.

"Indeed," the hatter replied, "but you are her heir," he said.

"We should get you to the white queen," Chess said.

"Whiiiite Queen!" The hare said. "That way!" He said, throwing his saucer off into the air.

"Yes, off to the white queen! We shall go over the river and through the woods!" The hatter said. He picked Missy up and started walking away, as he placed his hat on his head and grabbed the bottle of potion. He ducked as Mally and the hare through a cup of tea at him, and he ducked quickly, and both errupted in laughter. Then they started singing a song about flying tea trays and twinkling bats.


End file.
